


D͎o͎l͎l͎h͎o͎u͎s͎e͎ ღ

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Fluff, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Psychological Horror, Redemption, Regret, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thriller, Urban Fantasy, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: “𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵… 𝘎𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦….”♤~♤~♤~♤Ran decides to get his act together and try to be a better older brother. But, things aren’t easy when Aoba wants nothing to do with him and avoids him like the plague.However, when Ran gets dragged into the hell lurking behind the closed doors of thier house, Aoba has no choice to let him in.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Kadota Kyouhei/Rokujou Chikage, Kida Masaomi/Kuronuma Aoba, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Shirou/ Kuronuma Sayuri (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to bring this back. I deleted this cuz I had to fix things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, Hello~ ＼(￣▽￣)／.
> 
> ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*: ･ﾟWelcome, I'mma start by tellin' ya'll this whole fic is an emotional roller coaster. So, I wish you good luck. And Enjoy ♡.

The prison cell was a hollow cube of concrete, one way in, no windows with a toilet and a rusty sink in the corner. The only sound that could be heard was of the snoring coming from the top bunk while Ran lay on the bottom bunk with his hands behind his head as if he were lounging on the beach soaking in the sun, listening to the snores of his cellmate Jiro Akatsuki, a 27-year-old junkie, who probably passed out from snorting too much cocaine again or-

Ran's thoughts were cut off by the sounds of footsteps approaching their cell and stopping in front of it. "Ran," A guard said as he unlocked the cell and walked in with handcuffs in his hands. "Get up."

"Why?" Ran grunted as he opened his light-brown eyes **(His black sunglasses covering them)** as he sat up, glancing at the guard who now stood in front of him. "Up for a second round?"

"No," The guard stated flatly, glancing at him blankly. "You have a visitor."

"Strange." Ran raised an eyebrow. "No one ever comes to visit little ole' me." Not even his parents and little brother. Especially him. That little shit was the reason why he was stuck in a crappy ass cell again. Ran swore the next time he saw that brat, he was going to kill him.

"Indeed." The guard paused, fixing the collar of Ran's orange jumpsuit, covering up the hickey on his collarbone. "Now, put your hands in front of you so that I can cuff you."

"Sure, babe~" Ran did as he was told but not without smirking and adding: "Cuff me to the bed and have yer way with me!"

The guard didn't say anything and slapped the cuffs onto Ran's wrists and tightened them.

"Son of a bitch!" Ran exclaimed with a shit-eating grin. "That's gonna leave one nasty ass bruise!" He lifted his cuffed hands. "Babe~ could ya loosen these up for me? They're as tight as my pants whenever I see ya!"

"Shut up." The guard turned around, hiding the tanit of pink that creeped up his neck, already accustomed to Ran's crude behaviour. "And start walking or else I will do everyone a favour and make sure you get the death sentence."

"Damn, bitch!" Ran remarked, licking his lips. "I love it when ya talk to me like that!"

The guard didn't bother to respond and started walking with Ran following behind him as they walked out of the cell and past others. They soon stopped in front of a door.

"Kiiiiiiraaa." Ran drawled out the guard's name as he watched him unlock the door. "Do ya know who decided to pay little ole' me a visit?"

"I do not know," Kira told him, opening the door. "I was only informed to bring you here. I will see you later." He left, leaving Ran no choice to step into the room, the door closing shut behind him as if this was a crappy horror movie.

Ran studied his surroundings noting how the room appeared to be as crappy as his 'own' cell but had guards posted on the sidelines like spectators watching a game, and a table with two plastic chairs in the middle of the room.

A scowl appeared on Ran's face as he noticed that sitting on one of the chairs was his little brother, Aoba Kuronuma, who waved at him with an innocent smile on his face. "What the fuck do ya want?" Ran asked, sitting across from him. "Ya got a lot of nerve showin' up here."

"Rude! I was really worried about you, big brother!" Aoba replied innocently, throwing an act for the guards and fooling them into thinking he was innocent even though Ran knew he was anything but. "And being the kind and caring younger brother I am...." He paused, dramatically placing a container filled with fried rice and shrimp in front of Ran as if he were bestowing Ran with a honor, before continuing. "....I brought you, your favourite food!"

"Are ya tryin' to 'poison' me?" Ran glanced at it suspiciously, as if it would burst into flames any second. "Tryin' to kill me, eh?"

"Ouch!" Aoba clutched his chest feigning hurt. "What a hurtful accusation! I would never poison you! We're brothers!"

"Cut the crap," Ran scoffed. "I ain't' buyin' yer bullshit. I know ya would do it to get back at me for beatin' the shit outta ya, right in front of yer buddies." A nasty smirk appeared on his face as he added: "I bet they think yer a fuckin' pussy for not fightin' back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, big brother." Something flashed through Aoba's red-brown eyes as his smile never faltered. "I stand by my previous statement."

"Whatever." Ran rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't ya be at school or somethin'?"

"It's lunch." Aoba leaned against his chair. "I got time."

"Are ya given' me yer lunch?" Ran glanced at the container.

That would make sense...

No matter what happened, Aoba always ended up dumping his lunch on Ran, sometimes literally. It was weird, but Ran had gotten used to it.

"I don't like fried rice and shrimp." Aoba dropped his smile, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he glanced at the container in front of him as if it had insulted him. **(Actually acting his age.)** "It reminded me of you." The _'I didn't come all the way to see you'_ was unspoken.

"What a nice little bitch feedin' the brother ya purposely fucked over, eh?" Ran leaned a bit closer to Aoba. "Ya owe me for everythin' I've done for ya." As he continued, his voice became more threatening. "Ya better not fuckin' forget cuz' I'll do more than beat the shit outta ya." With that last thing, Ran leaned back into his chair, wearing a crooked grin as he watched a guard reach for his taser in the corner of his eyes.

"I heard dad was here too," Aoba changed the subject, knowing very well how much Ran hated their father. "Did you see him?"

"I haven't." Ran clenched his jaw, tensing up a little. "Bastard can drop dead for all I care."

"Funny..." Aoba trailed off, glancing at his fingernails and Ran swore he saw flakes of dried blood in them as he continued. ".....He said the same thing."

"Go back to school." Ran frowned, taking the container before he stood up and left with a guard following behind him.

When Ran was back in his cell, Jiro was sitting on the top bunk, swinging his legs. "Yo! Izu-Chan!" He spoke once he noticed him. "Where did ya go? I missed ya!"

"My shitty little brother decided to pay me a visit." Ran sat down on his bunk and placed the container on the floor before continuing: "...And brought me food."

"Sweet! Your little bro sounds like an angel! I bet he must care about you lots of!"

"Nah, he's the devil incarnated. The little runt hates my fuckin' guts, and the reason why I'm stuck in here with someone like ya is cuz' I beat the fuckin' shit outta that punk-ass bitch!"

"O-Oh...we're the same,"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us are shit people that beat the shit outta our younger brothers. But...." Jiro paused, taking a shuddering breath as he remembered- "....I drove mine to suicide..." A bittersweet smile appeared on Jiro's face as he clutched onto his pants until his knuckles turned white, continuing in a barely audible whisper: "...And you only haven't done it...yet."

"It ain't gonna fuckin' happen," Ran remarked. "My brother's a masochist freak. He ain't suicidal."

_**D.O.L.L** _

Later that night, Ran lay in bed wide awake as the sounds of whimpering coming from the top bunk echoed through the cell. He couldn't help but think of the discussion he had with his cellmate.

Jiro's words repeated endlessly in his mind, keeping him awake.

And honestly, it fucking pissed him off!

"Oi! Ya wimp! Shut yer fuckin' mouth!" He barked at Jiro, his words followed by a kick to the top bunk above him to make sure Jiro understood the message.

Then with a growl, Ran rolled onto his side, placing an arm under the small pillow as his head laid on it. "Wake me up, and I'm beatin' the shit outta ya!" He threatened although it was not totally meant for his cellmate. But more like an attempt to silence his own thoughts. "We aren't the fuckin' same!"

But...

The annoying thoughts in his head were making him think otherwise.

"Fuck..."

He was starting to feel...

Regret. 


	2. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ ! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> Apparently I have no brain cells and the only things I'm running on are spite, caffeine and sugar. Because- 
> 
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> What's sleep?

Some people thought you didn't learn anything spending time isolated in a prison cell with someone as fucked up as you, and Ran would've agreed if he hadn't met Jiro Akatsuki.

Jiro, the guy who was like his own reflection, except his cellmate had driven his younger brother to suicide and he--Ran hadn't done it yet.

Neither, did he want too.

Then with the screams of his cellmate and with his own demons. Ran was kept awake, spending his time reflecting on all his wrongs. The people he wronged and most of all, him--his younger brother. The person he hurt the most.

It took him three months to realize he could change.

Three months...

Three months of rotting in that cell, he finally learned. He could suck it up and change. To become someone better than the bastard who called himself his father.

And after those three months, Ran had gotten bailed out by his stepfather. "Ran," Said person addressed him, glancing at him through the review mirror with concern in his brown eyes, as his personal driver drove them to who knows where. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Ran grunted, gazing out of the window, watching the rain slide against it, watching people run through the rain as if they were in a rush to get somewhere. "Not hungry."

"Are-"

"I'm sure, old man," Ran cut in, sending him a sharp glare **(underneath his sunglasses)** "I ate already."

"Okay." His stepfather sighed, his gaze shifting to the front, ignoring the way the driver shot him a look. "Do you-"

"I need to stop by the old lady's house," Ran remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's somethin' I need to do."

"Are you going-"

"I'm not stayin' there. I just-"

"I understand, Ran,"

"Then no more questions,"

"No more questions,"

**_D.O.L.L_ **

The rain had come to a stop once the car had pulled up to a house that resembled a dollhouse but had the same rotting wooden door, broken steps and a bolted up window just as Ran had remembered it the last time he was here, standing in front of the door just like now.

But now...

Something was different.

Ran took a deep breath and lifted a shaky hand, pausing as a frown edged onto his features. Maybe, coming here was not a good idea?

Maybe-

No, he shook his head.

He had to do this...

Ran knocked on the door. After a while, Aoba opened it **(the one person he had hoped did not)**. "Did ya get yer ass kicked again?" Was the first thing Ran had blurted out as he noticed the bruise blossoming underneath Aoba's right eye and the busted-up lip. "Pissed someone else off, eh?"

"Big brother...." Aoba frowned up at him, not bothering to put up his usual act. Probably too tired to or- "...What do you want?"

"There's somethin' I need to say..." Ran paused, licking his bottom lip as he tried to find the right words to say before taking a deep breath and continuing: "I'm sorry for all the shit I put ya through."

_'Sorry for beatin' the shit outta ya,_

_Sorry for fuckin' up,_

_Sorry for being a shit big brother,_

_I'll get my shit together,_

_I swear._

_Just..._

_Give me a second chance,'_

But, Ran didn't say the words. His pride wouldn't let them come out. Instead, he swallowed them down as he waited for Aoba to reply, to say anything, to make this more bearable.

And when Aoba didn't say anything, Ran noticed the way Aoba's eyes widened, the way he tensed up, the way he started trembling and his breath hitched, something akin to fear flashing through his eyes.

Ran's eyes widened. "Aoba-"

"Bye," Was the last thing Aoba said to him before slamming the door in his face.

Fuck...

Ran frowned, he had never seen Aoba so afraid before.

And...

For some reason, it bothered him.

"Fuck!"

Ran clenched his fists.

Something was wrong.


	3. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer gonna need tissues for this

Sayuri Kuronuma was a petite woman who resembled one of those antique dolls you would find in a thrift store, with a glass figure and long flowing hair that cascaded past her hips. Her bare feet pattered on the wooden floor that creaked beneath her as she approached her son-Aoba, who leaned against the front door as if he were blocking the outside world from her.

"Darling..." She began, cocking her head to the side as her red-brown eyes glanced down at him as if he were no more than a mere insect beneath her feet. "....Who was at the door?"

"Just..." Aoba gulped, gaze shifting away from her. "...Just some door to door salesman."

"Hmmm..." Sayuri hummed softly, locking a hand underneath his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "...You're lying." Her arms coiled around him like a snake. She creased his hair gently, running her fingers through it as she leaned in, placing her lips against his ear, her eyes gleaming red as the air thickened. ".... **And you do know what happens if you lie to me**?" She whispered sweetly, lips brushing against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "... **Or do I need to remind you**?"

Aoba bit his lip. "No, I--"

"Don't worry, darling." Sayuri smiled, slipping her hands down his pants. "This won't take long. I promise."

Fuck...

He should have let Ran in...

**_D.O.L.L_ **

  
Aoba stood at the edge of a building, glancing at the red splotch that painted the ground below crimson as if someone had dropped a can of red paint.

He gulped.

But...

They hadn't.

A lot of people had jumped off this building. Yet, not enough to make it famous, but the jump would definitely kill anyone if they jumped from here like Aoba knew if he did, he would become another splotch of red on the ground.

Another 'hopeless' case...

Another statistic...

Another-

His thoughts trailed off as he started wondering if the people who had stood here before had the exact same thoughts as him.

Did they also look back and think about what went wrong?

What happened that made them sink so far? That they no longer had the strength to go on anymore, tired of fighting a fight they were losing, just like him. Wondering if anyone would care if they-he died? Would anyone miss him?

Aoba sucked in a breath, was dying what he really wanted?

Was death really his only escape, right now?

Aoba bit his lip, would death really give him retribution? For all his wrongs? For all the lives-

He shook his head. None of that mattered, though.

Not anymore...

Some people had done far worse than he was capable of. Their own insanity controlling them. The way Aoba would never let it control him.

Like it controlled his mother...

Aoba let out a shaky breath, his mother, who did things to him no sane mother would do to her own flesh and blood.

His mother, someone he didn't know anymore.

Someone-

Aoba's thoughts were cut off by footsteps approaching him. "It's a nice night, don't you think?" A familiar voice asked him. "The full moon is out, and it's not too cold."

Aoba glanced up at the moon. "Yeah..." He then glanced behind him, his eyes meeting with the brown ones of Masaomi, who leaned against the railing as he gazed up at the moon as if he were lost in its beauty.

"So..." Masaomi trailed off, his gaze shifting to Aoba as his expression turned serious. "...Are you going to jump?"

"I think it's obvious, Senpai," Aoba stated, frowning to himself as he went back to glancing at the red splotch on the ground. "Why else would I be here?"

"Don't do it." Masaomi straightened up, following Aoba's gaze. "People will miss you."

"I guess..." Aoba closed his eyes, feeling the cold December breeze blow through his hair. He doubted that anyone would.

Masaomi frowned. "I lost my mom." He didn't expect their third encounters would go like this. (But, he hadn't excepted all thier pervious encounters to go the way the had either)

Aoba glanced at him. "Huh?"

"S-She..." Masaomi paused, biting his lip. "...She killed herself two years ago."

"Oh...sorry,"

"It's fine,"

Yet...

They both knew it wasn't.

"Does Mikado know?"

"No, but that's not the point." Masaomi's lips set into a grim line, remembering when- "After she..." He broke off, taking a deep breath, licking his bottom lip as if saying it out loud was the hardest thing to do, and it was. He never admitted this to anyone. Not even to Saki. "...I-I didn't know how to deal with it..." Masaomi then added in an audible whisper: ".....N-Neither did my dad." He paused, giving himself a moment to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. "...We blamed each other but mostly ourselves...I-It ripped us apart..." Masaomi glanced at his feet. "...My dad turned to alcohol, and I started fights and-"

"...You started The Yellow Scarves," Aoba finished for him.

"Yeah..." Masaomi admitted with a sigh. "But what I'm trying to say-"

"I understand," Aoba cut in. "But it's not the same."

"I know." Masaomi glanced at him. "But-"

"Not really," Aoba stated flatly. "No one would."

"Mika-"

"He doesn't count." Aoba glanced up at the moon. "Doesn't count."

"What about your parents?" Masaomi asked.

When Aoba didn't reply, Masaomi suddenly understood. **(he really wished he hadn't)** "I'm sorry." He swallowed hard."I-"

"It's fine..."

Masaomi's frown deepened. Talking wasn't working. So, he gently placed his hands underneath Aoba's armpits and carefully pulled him over the railing as if Aoba weighed nothing more than a feather.

He then moved far away from the railing as possible and only let go once he was sure Aoba wouldn't try to jump.

Aoba sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest, while Masaomi sat down beside him as silence fell over them.

"Senpai..." Aoba spoke after a while, breaking it. "... Don't tell anyone about this."

"I-"

"P-Please?" Aoba gave him a sad cat look. "Please don't."

Masaomi swallowed hard. "I won't," But, what was he supposed to do if things got bad? He-

"P-Promise?"

"I promise,"

Silence fell over them again.

"Hey..." Masaomi started, breaking it as he edged closer to Aoba, but not close enough that he was crossing boundaries. "....Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil?"

"Huh?" Aoba glanced at him as if he had said the dumbest question in the world. "Why?"

"Because It's pointless!" Masaomi remarked with a shit-eating grin, trying to lighten up the mood.

Aoba stared at him blankly before he dissolved into a puddle of laughter.

Masaomi felt his face heat up as he watched Aoba's stomach shake as he fought off a new gale of giggles.

He sounded like he hadn't laughed in a thousand years; it made Masaomi's heart skip a beat. It made him want to make him laugh more, to smile and protect him from the world.

And that was when he realized, Aoba was just a kid.

A kid who wasn't loved by the people who were supposed to love him. A kid who shut the world out because he was afraid. A kid who thought of taking his own life.

Kids shouldn't have such thoughts...

For fuck's sake...

Kids deserved to be happy.

Loved...

No more than anything, the kid in front of him deserved both.

And...

That was the moment Masaomi decided he would give them to him.

That was a promise.


	4. Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a murder happens

A man stumbled down the street. The harsh scent of alcohol surrounded him as he struggled to keep his balance. His legs weren't doing what he ordered them to. Instead, they swayed left to right as if they were trees swaying in the wind. Oddly enough, the man didn't topple over and had no trouble continuing.

Once he turned the corner, he felt the hairs on his back rise, and goosebumps prick his arms as the intense feeling of being followed consumed him.

The man halted for a moment and shot a look behind him. When he saw no one there, he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. “I’m probably imagin’ stuff,” He mumbled to himself as he racked a trembling hand through his black hair. “Ya, way too much to drink.”

With that last thing, the man continued to stumble down the street.

As he did, he shot another look behind him. This time he saw a hooded figure standing not too far from him, carrying something akin to an axe.

“I’m hallucinatin’,” The man grumbled, shaking his head before he went back to facing the front. “fuckin’ alcohol, fuckin’ with my head.”

The man started walking again but not without shooting glances behind him from time to time as he walked.

Every time he shot glances behind him, he saw nothing.

But, once he turned another corner and down another street bare of people, and with only a few cars passing by. That was when he saw it again. The same hooded figure from before, still holding an axe.

This time the man bolted. His breaths came out in small spurts, hot and nervous. His tanned fingers curling into clammy fists, swinging them as if it would make him go faster.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he rowed himself forward with even greater abandon, wanting nothing more than to ditch whatever the hooded figure was, while his legs and heart were pumping. The air not seeming to be enough as he sprinted.

Panic coiled around him as footsteps echoed through his ears as his limbs screamed at him to stop.

Yet, he couldn't.

Not until he was safely at home in bed, sleeping with a gun under his pillow. A gun he wished he kept with him.

His thoughts and the running came to an abrupt stop once he was in front of his house. He stumbled to the door and jammed his hand into his jean pocket, fumbling for his keys before taking them out with trembling hands.They jangled as he unlocked the door. When he had, he pushed the door open before slamming it shut.

“Fuck...” He leaned against the door, letting out a breath. “...Is this a horror movie?” The man chuckled nervously. “Nah, I'm probably just losin’ it.” He sighed and faced the door. “I should make sure...” The man peered outside. “Fuck!” He jumped back once he saw the hooded figure standing right outside.

When he glanced again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, ‘it’ was gone as if it had disappeared into thin air. “Yer seein’ things, Renji.” He—Renji took a deep breath, yet before he could relax. The lights flickered.

"What?!" He glared up at them. “Why ya flickerin’ son of a bitch?!" Renji growled before taking another deep breath, shaking his head and wiping a sweaty hand across his face. “I’m yellin’ at fuckin’ lights.” He turned to face the front and shut his red-brown eyes.

Yet, when he opened them, his eyes met with the gleaming red ones that belonged to the hooded figure that had been stalking him, axe still in hand.

“How the fuck did ya get in?!" Renji asked, stepping back as his gaze never left ‘it.’ “Who sent ya?”

The hooded figure which Renji noticed was malewas rude enough not to reply and just approached him, until his back was against the door. “H—Hey, can we talk about this?” He asked, putting his hands up. “If the Awakusu sent ya. I-“

“ **The Yakuza has nothing to do with this** ,” The hooded male replied, voice muffled by the blue handkerchief around his mouth, as he lifted the axe over his head. “ **You’re just unlucky**.”

Renji was about to protest, but couldn't as the blunt side of the axe was brought down upon him. Since the hooded male lifted the axe high over his head, the blow hit the top of Renji's skull. Renji cried out silently and sank into a heap onto the floor.

Renji raised his hands in an attempt to protect himself.

However, his attempt was futile as the hooded male dealt him with another blow over and over again.

Blood splattered onto the wall and the hooded male, who stepped back as Renji’s body slumped forward.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag his corpse to the foot of the living room, leaving a trail of crimson behind.

The hooded male then went to the supply closet and opened it. “ **Bingo~**!” His eyes lit up as he found exactly what he was looking for: a bottle of gasoline – something he didn't have to put the effort into finding. Thanking his victim for being dumb enough to put it there, he bent down and picked it up before going back to the said victim’s body.

The hooded male unscrewed the cap, tilting the bottle and hummed a tune as he watched the gasoline drown Renji’s body.

Once it was half empty, he slipped into the kitchen and strolled up to the stove, twisting the knob before pouring the rest of the gasoline over it.

The hooded male stepped back, his eyes sparkling as the stove engulfed in flames. He then walked back to Renji’s corpse. “ **You're better dead anyway** ,” He said, talking to Renji as if he were still alive as he placed a hand in his pocket. “ **But, beautiful in ashes**.” He took out a lighter and flicked it on. “ **So, burn for me**.” He tossed it onto Renji’s body. “ **I’d stay and watch, but I have to go**.” He disappeared, leaving the axe behind.

_**D.O.L.L** _

As the hooded male sat on the edge of a building, a smile cracked his face as excitement poured out like fine white linen. He glowed from the inside out, red-brown eyes twinkling like stars as he sat back, watching the red-orange flames of the house, he set on fire flicker through the sky.

“ **Magnificent~**!” He tossed his head back and laughed before manic laughter filled the night, until tears filled his eyes, until nothing else mattered.

Because...

He was in control....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the anime and light novels itself, this has different storylines with every character having their own part. All the pieces will come together. Eventually.


	5. What not to do with a door (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, legit. What don't you do with a door? 🤔

_“Last night, firefighters were battling another fire. This has been the sixth fire that has hit Ikebukuro over the past week. Police are still investigating if they had been deliberately lit. The suspect is still unknown.”_

Shizuo crushed the remote in his hands.

There was only one person he knew who would know who the suspect for the arsons was or was promptly responsible himself, and that was none other than Izaya Orihara. He hadn't been in Ikebukuro for the past week. At first, Shizuo thought he had finally listened to him and stayed away.

Until...

Things in Ikebukuro got normal or more like abnormal with the violence deescalating and with Shizuo not chasing Izaya around.

But, that was before the arsons started happening, and the police did nothing as the violence in the city increased while the Yakuza waltzed down the streets like they owned the place.

It was total chaos...

And Izaya being an information broker who breathed chaos, either knew why or was the one pulling the strings behind the scenes as per usual.

Which is why at that moment, Shizuo decided he would get answers out of him.

So, he set out to get them, even if he had to use force.

_**D.O.L.L**_

Shizuo lifted a hand and knocked on the door. He waited several minutes and when no one came to answer. He waited another several minutes before he decided if Izaya wasn't going to open the door. He would do it for him.

With that thought, Shizuo gave the door a sharp backwards kick and broke it down, forcing it out of its hinges. “IIIIzaaayaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled, storming into the living room, brandishing the door as a weapon, while said person was sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

Izaya moved quickly to the other side of the couch, barely avoiding being smashed in the head by a door. “Using a door to fight,” He scoffed, standing up and placing his cup of coffee onto the coffee table. “What a monster thing to do, Shizu—Chan.”

“Shut up!” Shizuo lifted the door again. Izaya’s red-brown eyes widened briefly before he jumped back, evading the second attack still aimed at his skull. 

As usual, Shizuo was trying to kill him abnormally, and usually he would enjoy playing around with him. But, not right now. Izaya straightened up. “What brings you here anyway, Shizu—Chan?” He stated, flashing him a smile. “Did a monster like you miss me that much?”

“Nobody would miss a pest like you!” Shizuo spat, grip tightening on the door. “What are you planning?”

Izaya raised an eyebrow. “I-“

“Cut the crap!” Shizuo cut in, attacking a third time, swinging the door around while Izaya continued to dodge, wincing a little. “I know you have something to do with all the crap that has been happening in Ikebukuro!” He tightened his grip on the door further, leaving cracks from the brutal treatment.

And then he attacked a fourth time using the door as a tennis racket, while not having a single bit of doubt that Izaya was playing innocent like usual, whenever Shizuo found out he was behind most of the shit that ruined his peaceful life.

“Wha-“

This time, however, Izaya didn't dodge. The door barely missed him as he tripped on nothing but air, sending him smacking face-first to the cold hard floor.

Pain hammered in his head while Shizuo glanced down at him, surprised. “You-“

“If you haven’t noticed...” Izaya got up casually as if he hadn't just tripped on air, and jabbed a finger towards his desk that was overflowing with paperwork. “...I’ve been stuck here for the past week. So, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!" Shizuo dropped the door and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. “I know you’re behind everything!” Who else would be? There was no one else in Ikebukuro nor even in Shinjuku, who got a rise out of putting people in either enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe them other than Izaya. Whatever was going on was chaotic enough to point the finger at him.

“I’m not,” Izaya said as if Shizuo accused him of murder, as he placed a hand on Shizuo’s. “Now, let me go.”

"Like hell!” Shizuo growled, tossing him to the ground like trash. “Don’t fucking lie to me!”

Izaya glared at him. “I’m not lying, you dunce!” He hissed. “I-“

“Like I-“

“I don’t need you to believe me.” Izaya stood up, swaying a bit before dusting off his pants. “I want to know what’s going on.”

"That's wha-“ Shizuo wasn't able to finish his sentence because Izaya had taken that moment by turning green and throwing up all over his shoes, soaking them with vomit.

“O-Ops, sorry, Shizu—Chan,” Izaya mumbled, wiping his mouth. “Your shoes look better, though.”

A vein popped in Shizuo’s forehead. “You little shit!” He clenched his fist and bent down, picking up the door. “I’ll kill you!”

He threw it.

However...

Instead of dodging, Izaya took on a pale face as if he had been splattered with white paint. Then with one step backwards. He crumbled to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings while the door flew past, smashing through the window.

Shizuo stared at him blankly. “Oi, flea.” He nudged him with his foot. “Are you dead?”

Izaya didn't move.

He tried again.

No movement.

And to make sure the bastard wasn't playing with him. Shizuo gave him a swift kick to the ribs. When he got no reaction, he assumed Izaya was dead.

With that thought, he put a hand in his pocket and took out his phone, deciding to call Shinra to deal with it.

He just hoped Shinra didn't freak out.

Too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert 
> 
> Iza's actually alive, he's just chillin' in dreamland rn.


	6. Cut short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than me. Probally. (❛⺲❛⭑)

Shinra lay on the sofa staring at the cup of tea sitting on the coffee table. He needed to make dinner before Celty came back. However, he was too exhausted too. He had been running around Ikebukuro over the past week, busy dealing with the yakuza, who thought they could call him whenever they wanted, and it was starting to take a toll on him. He could barely get up, and his head was beginning to ache. Celty had noticed **(before she left)** and forced him to take a day off, which is why he was currently home alone. 

Again...

Shinra closed his eyes.

At-

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He took it out and checked the caller ID. Shizuo was calling him. Shinra glanced at his phone screen for several seconds, debating between answering or not. But, since it was Shizuo. It was probably something important. “Hello?” He said, settling with answering Shizuo’s call. 

“I need you to come over to the flea’s house,” Shizuo told him, getting straight to the point and not bothering to leave any room for small talk. 

“How come?” Shinra raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen?”

“I think he’s dead,” Shizuo told him, like he was talking about the weather. As if he didn't care. And why would he? Shizuo hated Izaya as much as Izaya hated him. So, if Izaya died, he would feel nothing. Maybe, a bit of sympathy or perhaps a bit of guilt. Even so, that was about it. “I need you to do something about his body.”

“You think?” 

“Yeah,”

“Did you kill him?” That would explain why Izaya hadn't been around and didn't bother answering any of his calls.

“No, he randomly keeled over," Or not.

“I see....” Shinra paused, sitting up and picking up his cup of tea, which had gotten cold by now. He took a sip before continuing. “Did you check for a pulse?”

“No, hold on...” There was a pause, and Shinra could imagine Shizuo checking Izaya for a pulse before answering. “He has one.” 

“Okay.” Shinra drowned the rest of his tea. “I’ll be there soon. Don’t try to kill him.” 

“No promises.”

Shinra sighed.

It looked like his day off was cut short. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, poor Shinra never catches a break


	7. Kiss me or don't 💔

_When Izaya woke up, he was lying in bed while Shinra sat on the edge, glancing down at him. Izaya opened his mouth. But, before he could say anything. Shinra leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't like the close-mouthed kiss they shared back in middle school. It was a full-on, opened mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And Izaya loved it. He loved the way he melted into Shinra. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way Shinra relented as he played with his hair, pulling him closer, holding him tighter and tighter. He never wanted to let go—never wanted this to end._

_However..._

_All good things came to an end._

_**D.O.L.L** _

When Izaya opened his eyes, he wasn't lying in bed but on the sofa, while just like in his dream Shinra sat on the edge, glancing down at him. Yet, unlike his dream Shinra didn't lean down and neither did he kiss him. Instead, he patted his cheek and smiled. "Ah, you're awake," Shinra exclaimed, standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Izaya told him as disappointment seeped in like he had expected Shinra to kiss him, to be his like he was in his dreams. D-

"So..." Shinra began, cutting Izaya's line of thoughts as he glanced at Izaya's desk that was still overflowing with paperwork. "... That's why you haven't been to Ikebukuro."

"Ya." Izaya nodded before cocking his head to the side and flashing Shinra a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Did your dad stop by?" Shinra asked, not bothering to answer Izaya's question, ignoring it the way he ignored Izaya's feelings for him, pretending they didn't exist altogether.

"Obviously." Izaya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he ignored the pang in his heart. "Why else would I be cooped up here with paperwork?"

"I see." Shinra pushed up his glasses. "He dumped-"

"Stop stating the obvious, Shinra. Of course, he did." Izaya scoffed bitterly, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Stupid old man can't do it himself. So, he told me to do it." The bastard was also the reason why he had no idea what was happening in Ikebukuro. It was like his father purposely kept him away as if he didn't want Izaya interfering.

But why?

Wha-

"That makes sense." Shinra nodded in agreement. "It also explains why the Awakusu isn't the only-"

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Shin-"

"But what's he doing in Ikebukuro?" Shinra cut in, expression turning serious. "I thought he was-"

"I don't know." Izaya shrugged, frowning. He could never understand what was going through that man's head. It was one of the reasons why he hated him so much. "The last time he was here, he mentioned that he was going to bail out my stepbrother."

"Oh-"

"Stepbrother?" Shizuo interrupted, making it known that he had been there the whole time, listening as he tried to figure out what was going on. "H-"

"Yup, Shizu—Chan." Izaya stretched out his body like a cat before sinking further into the sofa and glancing at Shizuo. "I have two, actually." He wondered what they were up to right now?

"Huh?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"That's a stupid question," Izaya stated, voice brittle as he glanced up at the ceiling, brows knitting together as if he were recalling a bad memory. "My dad re-married three years ago after my mom died." He really wished he hadn't. Then maybe-

"Oh." Shizuo swallowed hard. He wished he hadn't asked. "Sorry."

"Oh my, a monster like you apologizing!" Izaya exclaimed, exasperating shock. "I thought I would never see the day!"

Shizuo glared at him. "You-"

"Now, now." Shinra cut in, stepping in front of Shizuo. "No, fighting Shizuo." He then gestured at the broken window and the door frame that was missing a door. "You already owe Izaya."

"I-"

"I prefer cash, Shizu—Chan." Izaya winked, flashing Shizuo, one of his infuriating smiles. "I'll even give you a week to pay for the property damage."

"Why you-"

"Anyway, you should rest." Shinra patted Izaya on the head, smiling one of those smiles that always made Izaya's heart skip beats. "We can't have you dying now, can we?" He then glanced at Shizuo. "And Shizuo, do me a favour and make sure Izaya doesn't overdo it again."

"Huh-"

"You owe me," Shinra stated matter of factly. "I came here on my day off."

"Fine...." Shizuo sighed, feeling a bit guilty that even though he knew Shinra had been running himself ragged. He still called him. It was rare for Shinra to have day offs like it was unusual for Shizuo to even listen to him. "... I'll babysit the flea." It was going to be more like flea sitting if anything.

"Call me if anything happens," Shinra said before leaving.

He just hoped this would get them to stop fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes on him thou nothing's gonna stop em from fighting


	8. Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we'e back with Ran and Aoba.

Ran stood in front of the front door of his mother's house again. This time, he had his hammer swung over his shoulder, and he was here because he didn't have anywhere else to go. Neither did he want to stay at his stepfather's house. He had a thing against big houses. Something about them made him feel uncomfortable, and he knew they made Aoba as uncomfortable as they made him. It was one of the things they had in common but never sat down and talked about. It was also the reason why they both avoided going to their stepfather's house, even if home was somewhere neither of them wanted to be.

However...

They still dragged themselves back, because where else were they supposed to go?

Ran shook his head. Now was not the time to be lost in his own head. Their neighbourhood wasn't the safest place to be zoning out on the doorstep. You never knew who was passing by. Never knew if they had a gun or a knife in their pocket, looking for someone to shoot or stab.

It was one of the reasons why Ran always hated coming back here. The other being that no matter how many times he told his mother, she should move in with their stepfather or somewhere near a hospital. She never listened to him.

Ran snorted, stubborn bitch.

Nevertheless, that was what made her his mother.

Their-

He knocked on the door and waited several minutes before someone came to open it. This time, Aoba wasn't the one who did. It was their mother—Sayuri Kuronuma. She glanced up at Ran, surprised before instantly brightening up once she recognized him. "Ran! What a pleasant surprise!" She chirped, clasping her hands together. "What brings you here?"

"Is it cool if I crashed here for a while?" Ran asked a little awkwardly, not being used to people being happy to see him. They usually weren't. More bitter and indifferent if anything. Well, except for-

"Of course!" Sayuri nodded, letting Ran in."This is your home too! You're always welcome to come here!"

Despite those words, Ran felt the opposite. Like he didn't belong. He always felt out of place, like an intruder. Ran gripped on his hammer. Maybe he shouldn't have come here again. Or maybe-

"Thanks, old lady," He murmured, following his mother to the small living room that was attached to the kitchen, ignoring the voice in his head that told him. He had no right to be-

"What have you been up to?" Sayuri asked as she sat down on the tatami matt. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Nothin' much," Ran grunted, sitting across from her, placing his hammer on the ground beside him.

"I see..." Sayuri glanced at it, noticing the smudge of blood on it. Yet, not commenting on it as she continued. "....How was prison like?"

"It was fine," Ran told her, not really wanting to talk about it. He didn't need his mother knowing what he had been doing in prison. Or more like who he had been doing. Was-

"Did you see your father?" Sayuri cocked her head to the side innocently, smiling even though she knew how much Ran despised that man. "How was he?"

"I didn't fuckin' see him," Ran snapped, tensing up a bit. Why did she have to bring him up? "Why did ya even marry an asshole like him anyway?" What was up with people and marrying assholes? Were they masochists? Or did they lose so many brain cells, they decided to marry one out of spite? And-

"Do you want anything to eat?" Sayuri changed the subject, frowning a little. "You got a lot thinner than the last time I saw you."

"I ain't hungry," Ran remarked. He then shot a look at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 am. "Where's Aoba?" Usually, the brat would be at home for lunch or-

Something dark flashed through Sayuri's red-brown eyes. Yet, she still smiled sweetly. "I'll make dinner in a bit." She spoke, voice honeyed, as if she hadn't heard Ran at all. "Would you like some tea?"

Ran's eyes narrowed. Something was up. "I-"

"I'll go prepare the tea." Sayuri stood up. She walked to the kitchen, and as she did, Aoba walked past her. She didn't even acknowledge him, as if Aoba was simply a stranger passing by.

Ran noticed the exchange. The same way he saw the way Aoba blinked as if he were trying to get rid of the black spots invading his vision. Saw the way Aoba bit his lip as if he were in pain. Or the way Aoba almost lost his balance as he swayed a bit, stumbling to the front door as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Ran frowned. Something was wrong. "Aoba." He stood up. "You okay, squirt?"

Aoba gulped. "I..." His hand trembled as he reached towards the doorknob. He could feel her watching him as if she was daring him to say something, anything. ".... I'm fine." Aoba gripped it tightly and twisted it. With every move he made, he could feel her eyes boring holes into him. His breath hitched. "I-I...I'll see you later, big brother." He wanted to leave. He had to leave. He needed to leave. Leave.

Ran was about to protest until Aoba opened the door and walked out.

"Fuck!" Ran picked up his hammer and went after him. He was clearly not dumb enough to let his baby brother go off by himself and possibly pass out in some alleyway. So, he followed him. As Ran did, he could have sworn they were walking in circles as if Aoba was an actual baby lost and oblivious to the dangers of the outside world. Honestly, Ran was beginning to think he was. 

Until...

Ran tailed Aoba to Ikebukuro's central park, where Aoba turned around and faced him. "Why are you following me, big brother?" He spoke, practically ignoring the way Ran noted the way he was starting to clutch his torso. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Why are ya in pain?" Ran stated, getting straight to the point. "Did ya get stabbed or somethin'?"

"Don't you have a job?" Aoba said, changing the subject. "Aren't you working for-"

"Did ya piss someone else off?" Ran asked, staying on topic, knowing very well whenever Aoba didn't want to talk about something. He always changed the subject. "Or did ya get yer ass kicked again?"

"Is that blood on your hammer, big brother?" Aoba pointed out flatly, noticing the blood on the said hammer. "Did you kill someone?"

"Do ya need me to take ya to a hospital?" Ran raised an eyebrow, frowning a little. Aoba was starting to look 50 shades paler. "Ya look like yer about to kneel over."

Aoba's eyes widened, fear flickering through them. "No! I mean, no. No." He shook his head, glancing at the ground and biting his lip. "I'm fine..." Aoba started trembling as he added in an audible whisper: "...P-Please, don't make me go."

Ran's eyes widened. "Ao-"

"Oi asshole!" Chikage waltzed right up to them like he usually did whenever he saw a girl being harassed. Except Aoba wasn't a girl, and he had Kadota and his gang standing behind him. "You shouldn't be picking on girls in board daylight!"

Ran glanced at Chikage as if he had lost his brain cells while Aoba stared at him blankly. "Rude," He pouted, masking his fear and covering up the pain he was clearly still in. "I'm not a girl."

Chikage raised an eyebrow. "Huh-"

"Ya sure as hell look like one," Ran quipped, ruffling Aoba's hair. "I should start callin' ya baby sister instead." Pretending everything was okay came naturally to both of them. Yet, it didn't mean he was going to forget about what happened earlier. This was the second-time Aoba blatantly showed fear in front of him, and it didn't sit well with Ran. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. What bothered him the most was that Ran had no idea what Aoba was so afraid of. Why the hell was the brat afraid of going to a damn hospital? And why was he in pain in the first place? Did-

What the hell was going on?

"You're mean, big brother," Aoba grumbled, puffing out his cheeks as he swatted Ran's hand away. "Stop picking on me. I'm not a baby."

Ran grinned. "Maybe-" This was messing with his head. He needed to figure things out. But how? Aoba was clearly not going to tell him anything. Then-

"Wait, hold on," Yumasaki spoke, trying to process what he just heard. "You guys are related?" 

"That ain't any of ya fuckin' business!" Ran growled, grip tightening on his hammer. "Scram!" He would have to get information out of Izaya. Fuck! Bastard probably knew what was going on. If not, he could always go pay his old cellmate a little visit.

Yumasaki's lips twisted into a half-smile. "And-"

As Yumasaki and Ran began threatening each other, i.e. Yumasaki threatening to set Ran on fire and Ran threatening to bash his skull in. Yumasaki didn't miss the way Ran reached out for Aoba, who looked like a gust of wind could send him crashing to the ground.

But...

Drew his hand back as if a single touch from him would shatter Aoba like glass. Neither did he miss the way, Ran tightened his grip on his hammer further, possibly leaving blisters while still threatening him.

It made Yumasaki uncomfortable.

Ran looked like an older brother worried about his little brother, who just wanted to make sure that said little brother was okay. But didn't know-how, was trying to figure out what to do.

It was like there was a rift between them, and Ran was trying to mend it.

Yumasaki bit his lip. Ran didn't care about his little brother, could he?

Did he?

However, when Aoba slipped away, he got his answer. Ran instantly noticed Aoba's lack of presence and scowled, completely forgetting about them as he mumbled to himself. "Stupid brat. If I find ya passed out on the fuckin' streets, I'll kick ya fuckin' ass." Ran then ran off.

Yumasaki frowned, watching him leave. "I can't believe Izumii has a little brother." And that he actually cared about him. It didn't sit well with Yumasaki.

Because...

Because it meant Ran was not the cold, heartless monster, he liked to believe he was cause...

Yumasaki swallowed hard, cause it made it easier to handle, to deal with. It helped him sleep at night. Made the guilt stay away.

Guilt...

Guilt that ate at him whenever he saw half of Ran's face because no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He was still human. He felt emotions like everyone else. Felt guilty, even though hurting his enemy was the most satisfying thing in the world. Yumasaki could still feel. Felt guilty. He clenched his fist. It wasn't fair. Being hu-

"Don't be like that," Kadota spoke, cutting his line of thoughts as he watched Ran's retreating back in the distance. "They have their own problems to deal with." He had noticed something. Something about Ran's little brother. Kadota frowned. The little brother was hiding something. 

**_D.O.L.L_**

Kadota moved closer to Chikage, who looked disturbed as if he had seen a ghost. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand in Chikage's and squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine." Chikage smiled but didn't look at Kadota. He kept staring at the spot Aoba had stood in before. Something about that kid didn't sit well with him. Maybe, it was the way Aoba had looked at him like he had known something Chikage didn't.

It left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Chikage's mouth went dry when he recalled something. Something he wished he hadn't.

And....

That something was a conversation he had with a certain info broker. 

A conversation he remembered like it happened yesterday.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayuri showed up in Chapter three. Just a reminder if ya don't remember her.


	9. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a flashback chapter. The convo between Chikage and Izaya.

_Chikage woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfectant invading his nostrils and to the sound of the beeping heart monitor, telling him he was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in an attempt to sharpen the blurred images before him, before glancing around and taking in the empty plain hospital room. He frowned. How long had he been out?_

_He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to remember what exactly happened. Then it hit him like a bullet train, memories of it all._

_He got his ass kicked by Shizuo Heiwajima. It was like jumping off of a building. Cold air hitting his face as he plummeted to the ground, pain jolting through his body. Except none of his bones were broken, and Shizuo had been kind enough to take him to a hospital instead-_

_His line of thoughts were cut off by footsteps approaching and stopping at the foot of his bed. "To think someone would pick a fight with Shizu—Chan and survive," An unfamiliar voice spoke, breaking the silence along with the creaking sound of a chair, indicating that whoever came to visit had sat down as they continued to talk: "I'm surprised. You should compete in Ikebukuro's toughest, even though you'll be going up against a monster like him."_

_"I appreciate the offer..." Chikage lifted his head, his brown eyes meeting with the red-brown ones of a man wearing a black-and-white fringed coat that swallowed him whole. "...But I'm not interested." He doubted that any of his girlfriends would appreciate him getting more beat up than he already was._

_"A shame." The man sighed disappointedly as if Chikage had rejected going out on a date with him. "You would have been the perfect candidate."_

_"Anyway..." Chikage trailed off, expression turning serious. "...I suggest we cut the small talk and get straight to the point. What do you want?"_

_"I suppose we shall." The man nodded in agreement, before leaning into the chair and declaring: "I have information for you."_

_Chikage raised an eyebrow. "Information?"_

_"Yes." The man smirked, eyeing Chikage as if he were analyzing his every reaction. "Do you want to know who 'beat up' your guys back in Saitama?"_

_Chikage frowned. "It was-"_

_"Wrong!" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "The Dollars were framed. None of them have the guts of doing..." He turned it around, with a voice filled with false sympathy. "...Such a horrible thing."_

_"You-" Chikage's stomach lurched as a sickening feeling clawed up his throat as if it were trying to rip him apart. He gulped. "Then, who?" Who could do something like that? And to three of his guys? Just what kind of monster did such a thing? What the hell did they even do?_

_The man put the picture away. "This guy..." He pulled another one out. This time of a girl—no of a boy with blue hair. "...The leader of the blue squares."_

_Chikage's eyes widened. "Y-You're lying!" It was impossible! The kid looked innocent. Far too innocent to even hurt a fly. Too small and fragile to even—Chikage shook his head. No, he refused to believe it. "How-"_

_"That's a natural reaction. But..." The man said, carefully tucking away the photo back into his coat as if it were a prized possession. "...Appearances can be deceiving."_

_"W-Why are you...?" Chikage clenched his fists in his lap, taking a shuddering breath. "....Why are you even telling me this?"_

_"He's becoming a nuisance." The man curled his lips into a scowl. "I want you to get rid of him."_

_"What?" Chikage glanced at him, shocked. "I'm-"_

_"Not really. Just rough him up a bit." The man remarked, eyes gleaming deviltryly as he grinned. "Just enough to teach him a lesson."_

_Chikage bit his lip. "Why?" He wasn't going to beat up a little kid. No matter what-_

_"I need to get rid of some rather bothersome trash, and you want revenge. It's killing two birds with one stone. A win, win situation~! So, will you do it?" The man cocked his head to the side, voice sweet. Sugar-coating the bitterness that rolled into the room like angry grey thunder clouds. "Or do you not care about your three guys at all?"_

_"I—who the fuck are you?" Chikage finally snapped, glaring at him. "What the hell is going on?"_

_"Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself? Pardon my rudeness~." The man stood up and bowed as if he were a performer about to start his act. "I'm Izaya Orihara, an information broker."_

_"Information broker?" Chikage repeated slowly, lips tightening into a thin line. "You steal people's information and sell it for a profit."_

_"I prefer borrowing. Oh, and you can do anything you want with the information I gave you. Whatever you do with it is up to you..." The man—Izaya tilted his head to the side, lips twitching as his grin widened ever so slightly, as if he found this whole situation amusing. As if Chikage was just a mere pawn in his twisted little game of chess. "...Do be careful, though. You wouldn't want to end up like your three guys from Saitama, now do you?"_

_Chikage stiffened up at the remark and placed a hand on his mouth as memories flowed into him._ **His three guys..**. _Nausea clawed at his throat._ **Were mutilated...** _He swallowed hard._ **Slaughtered like animals...** _Chikage started shivering as if the whole room had frozen over._ **All by a small boy who looked so much like a little girl....** _His stomach lurched again._ **'I feel sick...'**

_"You're shivering?" Izaya laughed, shrugging off his coat and offering it to Chikage. "Would you like my coat?"_

_"You're insane!" Was the kid working for—did they piss off the Yakuza? No, no kid would—right? That shit only happened in horror movies? Right?! And this wasn't some fucked-up horror movie, right? Right?!_

_"Am I?" Izaya chuckled lowly, putting his coat back on. "You're the one who came all the way to Ikebukuro for revenge."_

_"Fuck you!" Chikage growled, gritting his teeth. There was no way in hell; he was just going to accept all of this! Just-_

_"I appreciate the offer," Izaya remarked, giving him a once over. "But you're not my type. Anyway, I'm going to take my leave. It was nice talking to you, Rocchi." He turned around and smirked, tossing a glance over his shoulder. "Don't die~." Izaya left._

_Chikage placed a palm to his forehead. "Fuck..." Since when did he become a character in a horror movie?_

_**D.O.L.L**_

Chikage's eyes widened in horror, stepping back.

_Their faces were unrecognizable at this point, all the skin being burnt off completely, leaving overcooked meat behind, while their abdomens were slashed open, spewing out blood and carnage onto the floor as they were hung to the ceiling by their own intestines like ungainly life-sized dolls. Maggots were already nestling within mangled flesh, feverishly squirming into the hunks of gore beneath, and the warehouse itself was filled with the aroma of a butcher shop._

Chikage doubled over as it flashed through his mind, shivering violently as he sunk to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Kadota was at his side in an instant, pulling his hair back and rubbing his back gently as he heaved onto the pavement until his insides were empty. He leaned against Kadota, breathing harshly as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are you okay?" Kadota asked, shifting Chikage into a more comfortable position in his lap, as he took the offered water bottle from Yumasaki before handing it to Chikage. "Do you want me to call Saburo and drive you to the doctors?"

"I'm fine," Chikage reassured him, flashing him a smile, drowning the water down in seconds and continuing to speak: "Probably ate something bad."

"Are you sure?" Kadota frowned, picking up Chikage's hat from where it had fallen, and patting it before placing it back onto Chikage's head. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm sure." Chikage waved him off, getting up on unsteady legs. There was a crowd forming, and he really wasn't in the mood for any unwanted attention.

"Okay." Kadota sighed, still not convinced as he got up from the ground himself. "At least let me take you home."

"Alright." Chikage slung his arm around Kadota and pulled him close, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm in a mood for cuddling. How about it, Kyo? You, me and the couch?" Then maybe he could get rid of the sickening feeling in the pit of his gut and the bitter taste in his mouth.

Then maybe, he could just...

Forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chikage is now the main character in a horror movie and Izaya as usual is trying to stir shit up.
> 
> Also, things are gonnna get darker from here.


	10. Lunatic 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈(⁎￫‿ฺ￩)ノ･:*☆ Another flashback chapter but this time about Aoba and Masaomi's relationship. (They were last seen in chapter three)

_Their first meeting wasn't like the ones that happened in anime or manga. They didn't meet with one of them running down the street with a slice of toast in their mouth in a rush, absolutely late for school and running the other over in the process._

_N_ _either was it in a classroom where one of them dropped a pencil, and they both reached out for it, fingers brushing and eyes locking, falling in love at first sight._

_Even though Masaomi preferred the latter, their first meeting was in a hospital._

**_D.O.L.L_ **

_Instead of straight walls, the hallway had a curve, disappearing in a hundred meters or so, while the magnolia walls that lay ahead of him were decorated with pictures of the hospital staff that were either dead or retired._

_Every few seconds Masaomi would pass them along with doors with hand sanitizer dispensers. To oncology, geriatrics, to maternity and then to emergency where he stopped, noticing a little girl—no a boy with blue hair._

_The boy looked out of place but fit right in with the bandages that almost covered him completely, making him smaller than he probably was. Masaomi approached him. "Hospitals sure are depressing, huh?" He began their conversation with a small sigh as he sat down beside him._

_The boy didn't reply and just glanced at his lap._

_Masaomi frowned. A heavy silence settled over them, leaving an uneasy tension in the atmosphere. He glanced around unceremoniously, trying to avoid catching the eyes of others passing by, while the boy next to him shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

_"So, Ummm...." Masaomi glanced at him, licking his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what to say. "...What do you think's better? Apples or bananas?"_

_"I-I don't like them," The boy mumbled quietly, fidgeting with his fingers._

_"O-Oh..." Masaomi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ummmm...." Shit, what was he supposed to say now? "....What's your favourite fruit?"_

_"Blueberries," The boy told him. His stomach growled, and his face went red. "S-Sorry."_

_"It's fine," Masaomi reassured him with a smile. "Do you want some? We can ditch this place and go?" It beat sitting in a crappy hospital room, watching the clock tick by, wondering when he would be able to leave. His—_

_"Okay." The boy nodded, cutting Masaomi's line of thoughts._

_"Alright!" Masaomi stood up, stretching. "Let's go!" But— "I almost forgot to ask." He offered him a hand. "What's your name?"_

_"Aoba." He took his hand, his bandaged fingers intertwining with Masaomi's._

_"Mine's Masaomi!"_

_Aoba's hand fit perfectly in his._

_**D.O.L.L** _

_Their second meeting was in an alleyway. Not the best reunion in the world. Yet, something Masaomi rather not forget._

**_D.O.L.L_ **

_Dark clouds rolled over the sky of Ikebukuro, blocking out the moon's light. The temperature had dropped significantly, making it to cold to go outside, and Masaomi had learned that the hard way, shivering. At the same time as he pulled his sweater closer to his body, walking right into an alleyway._

_The only sound that night was the crackling sound coming from the flames that engulfed a dumpster, while the alleyway itself was filled with the scent of burning flesh and gasoline._

_Masaomi pulled his scarf down, his brown eyes meeting with the red-brown ones that belonged to Aoba, who smirked at him slyly, eyes narrowing slightly as red-orange flames flickered right through them._

_Masaomi arched a sly brow, feeling a shiver go down his spine. Though it was from excitement rather than fear. "I must be lucky if our paths have crossed at a night like this," He exclaimed, flashing Aoba a smile, he only used when flirting with girls. "Is this faith or a coincidence?" Who would have thought they would pick the same alleyway and on the same night?_

_"What are you doing here, Senpai?" Aoba raised an eyebrow, frowning a little. "Shouldn't you be studying for your entrance exam?"_

_"I needed fresh air," Masaomi told him. "So, I decided to take a walk." Or more like he was looking for a place to dump the filth he had rotting in his basement. And judging by—_

_Masaomi's eyes flickered to the dumpster._

_....The human remains inside._

_Aoba had the same thoughts as him._

_"That's not true. I mean, Senpai..." Aoba stood up, walking up to Masaomi until he was right in front of him. "....Masaomi senpai...." He continued lowly, putting his face close to his. Their faces inches apart. "...Do you realize you're covered in blood, right now?_ _"_

_'Who did you kill?' 'Why?' 'Where's the body?' 'Was it your first time?' But, judging by how the scent of burning flesh wasn't effecting Masaomi at all. It probably wasn't. Or maybe it was and—_

_"You know..." Masaomi murmured against his ear, lips twitching upwards. "... You're also covered in blood, right?"_

_"Do you need help hiding a body?" Aoba cocked his head to the side, smiling innocently. "I don't mind burning more bodies." He still had the lighter he had stolen earlier, in his pocket, and even though he had used it already. He was itching to use it again. He wanted to get high off the scent of burning flesh and gasoline. Even though he was already intoxicated, he wanted more. He wanted to feel more in control until..._

_Until..._

_He was on the edge of insanity._

_"Why don't we discuss it over tea?" Masaomi straightened up, giving Aoba a subtle wink. "Nobody's home."_

_"You aren't planning to spike it and keeping me in your basement, are you?" Aoba resisted the urge to step back. He didn't like how Masaomi's eyes stared at him. They reminded him of Ran's, his mother's and Izaya's. The way they exclaimed 'I see you,' whenever he tried to hide behind the mask he only wore to hide what was underneath. The real him. Someone— "That would mess everything up." It was unnerving, that the guy he only met two years ago could see right through him. Yet, it was fair. Aoba already knew everything about Masaomi anyway._

_"Maybe~" Masaomi edged closer to him as they walked out of the alleyway. "It sounds tempting." He wondered if anyone would notice that they were both covered in blood. The thought of someone finding out was exciting, and Aoba being the one to find out, made things so much better. It was exhilarating! He couldn't wait until—_

_"You're weird, Senpai." Their fingers brushed ever so slightly. "I don't think my mom would like that so much." Not that she would care, though._

_"Not as weird as you," Masaomi remarked. "Is burning corpses a hobby now?"_

_"Maybe~" Aoba smiled at him._

_That smile..._

_Masaomi smiled back at him._

_'I want to keep it to myself...'_

_**D.O.L.L** _

_Their third meeting was on the rooftop of the building people only went to jump off of, to end up another red splotch on the ground. To—_

That night, _**Masaomi had**_ his own reasons for being there and hadn't excepted Aoba to have the same thoughts as him, nor did he except to stop him from doing what he had been planning on doing himself _But..._

_He did, and that..._

_That was just the beginning._

_**D.O.L.L** _

_Masaomi felt like a ghost in a world filled with paper dolls, stuck in a machine, running through time and space, looking always looking for something to fill the void inside of him._

_A void that consumed every inch of him until he felt nothing._

_Empty..._

_Emptiness, he tried everything to get rid of._

_Everything..._

_But..._

_It was all meaningless..._

_All of it was meaningless. No matter how many times he tried or no matter what he did._

_It meant nothing..._

_He was starting to think maybe..._

_Maybe, it was impossible, and he was going to live the rest of his life behind a mask, never being able to actually feel, forever faking his emotions._

_Or at least that was what he thought._

_Until..._

_'That' night, on 'that' roof top._

_Until..._

_He looked right into Aoba's eyes and saw himself staring right back at him._

_Their eyes were the same._

_Dead..._

_Lifeless..._

_Filled with nothing._

_Empty..._

_That was also the night Masaomi felt for the first time._

_It was sweet, warm, made his heart flutter and filled the void inside him._

_That emotion was love._

_Love..._

_Something he wanted to know more about, wanted to feel more, and most of all wanted to keep to himself, even if it meant getting rid of anyone, everyone who got in his way because...._

_Because if he really did lose every last thing._

_H—He..._

_He would break._

**_D.O.L.L_ **

Masaomi watched Aoba, watched his every step, watched his every move as he walked down the street completely oblivious of Masaomi stalking behind him. Or at least that was what Masaomi assumed until...

He followed Aoba into an alleyway. "You know..." Aoba spoke, turning around and glancing at him. "... It's creepy stalking people, Senpai."

"I thought you wouldn't notice," Masaomi admitted. However, that was a lie because—

"You were too obvious," Aoba pointed out flatly. "I could feel you watching me." Not like he minded though. He wasn't doing anything important, and neither was he planning on going home. Not as long as she—

"Anyway..." Masaomi trailed off, expression turning serious. "...I heard what happened three months ago in Saitama. It was you, wasn't it?" Aoba was the only person he knew who got off on killing people, burning flesh and the scent of gasoline.

Aoba's eyes narrowed, lips twisting into a half-smile. "How did you figure it out?" Did Izaya tell him? Or was...he overthinking? No, when Izaya was involved, there was no such thing as overthinking. But...Masaomi would never go to Izaya. He hated Izaya as much as Aoba did. So—

"I have a pretty reliable information network," Who Masaomi was excepting a call from soon.

"Really?" How much did Masaomi know about him and— "What do you know?"

"Your face doesn't fit you at all," Masaomi put his hands on Aoba's cheeks, squishing them. "It's so innocent and baby-like. Yet, you're neither of them."

He wondered how Aoba's lips would taste like against his.

Aoba's face heated up. "Y-You didn't answer my question, Senpai." But, since Masaomi still had his hands on Aoba's face, it sounded more like: "ou dn't snwer y uestion enpai."

_'I want to kiss you...'_

Yet...

Masaomi couldn't. He stepped back, letting go of Aoba.

Aoba's phone vibrated. He took it out, his phone lighting up with a message. Aoba frowned at it. "I have to go..." And just like that, he was gone.

Masaomi was about to go after him until his phone rang. He took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Boss, we just found out something pretty interesting..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, they're both lunatics


	11. Cigarettes & A Sticky Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're back with Shizuo and Izaya. (They were last seen in chapters five, six & seven)

“How annoying...” Shizuo tsked, taking a drag of his cigarette and slowly blowing smoke into the air, watching it disappear into the ceiling above. Izaya was even more infuriating when sick. Bastard kept bugging him about wanting fatty tuna or not wanting medicine or—

The only thing stopping him from snapping and killing Izaya was Shinra, who was the reason why he was stuck here in the first place.

Fucking bastard, why couldn’t he take care of Izaya himself?

Shizuo wasn't stupid. He’s seen the way Shinra’s looked at Izaya all through high school and even now. Hell, even Izaya looked at Shinra the same way. It was obvious they both had feelings for each other. So, obvious in fact, even Celty knew. **(she was okay with it though as long as Izaya didn’t do anything to hurt Shinra.)**

Yet...

The only people that were completely oblivious were both Shinra and Izaya themselves.

Shizuo scowled. Where they idiots or just blind? How could—

Aoba walked into Izaya’s apartment. His eyes briefly met with Shizuo’s. But, neither of them said anything to each other. Shizuo turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on, while Aoba sat at Izaya’s desk. The noise coming from the TV drowned out the sounds of typing, the shuffling sounds of papers and the opening and closing of drawers.

Aoba leaned into Izaya’s chair and grinned. He could imagine the look on Izaya’s face once he found out what he had done.

Because—

_'You crossed a line, and now you’re paying for it....’_

_**D.O.L.L** _

Aoba stood up but instantly regretted it. When he had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through his body, and colourful spots flashed in front of his eyes.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. 

He winced, biting his lip harder as another wave of excruciating pain washed over him in waves, he trembled. The only thing keeping him upright now was the grip he had on the desk.

H-He...

He fucked up. He really, really fucked up this time. Fuck—

Aoba sucked in a breath. It’s fine. It was fine. He slowly blew it out. He was going to be fine. Izaya kept a first aid kit in the bathroom. Ya...he could use that. Everything was going to be fine. He was fine.

With that, he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was in. Aoba closed the door and leaned against it, sinking to the floor.

“F-Fuck...”

_‘I-I..screwed up...’_

_**D.O.L.L** _

Izaya woke up from his nap, feeling better than he was before as he bounced into the living room. He smiled, noticing Shizuo’s absence. He plopped into his chair.

Izaya cracked his knuckles. It was time to see what his humans were up to. He hummed to himself as he turned on the computer.

He was in a good mood, and nothing could ruin it. Except—

The corner of his lips curled downwards, and slight surprise endowed his features as the screen displayed in front of him, lighting up his face.

Something was wrong...

He clicked the file, he had on a certain little gang leader, and when nothing but blank pages showed up. He instantly knew— _“Someone messed with my things.”_

Izaya got onto his hands and knees, and glanced underneath the desk.

He scowled. The file he had taped underneath was gone too, replaced with a sticky note with a :) & ♡.

He ripped it off and crushed the paper in his fist as he felt his blood boil. “Damn, brat.”

_‘What are you trying to hide....?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is pissed off that Shinra and Izaya are both idiots while Izaya gets pissed cuz' Aoba deleted all the info Izaya has on him. He's obviously tryin' to hide somethin'.


	12. Regret & Blood

A vein throbbed at Izaya's temple. He suddenly understood how Shizuo felt whenever he showed up to ruin his peaceful day because Ran and Aoba managed to ruin his. Especially Ran, who was in his kitchen eating HIS fatty tuna. The bastard even had the audacity to grin at him as if he were the most innocent man on earth. "Sup'," He spoke, licking the soy sauce off his fingers. "Ya need to go grocery shoppin'."

Scorn endowed on Izaya's features. Though he covered it up with a smile. "What are you doing here, Ran-Kun?" He asked, smile slightly faltering as he noticed that Ran's hammer was sitting on the counter. Somewhere you didn't put your weapons. _'Please, leave.'_ He didn't want to deal with Ran right now when he already had to clean up the mess Aoba left behind.

Izaya could already feel a headache coming. Why did they both insist on making his life miserable? Was this karma? Karama for-

"Yer an info broker," Ran pointed out bluntly as he _'thankfully'_ lifted his hammer off the counter. "Figure it out yourself."

"I can't do that if you won't tell me." Izaya sighed. "I can't read minds, you know?"

"Ya suck at yer job," Ran remarked, wrinkling his nose in disgust as if just looking at Izaya disgusted him. "I wanna know where my baby brother is, and ya better tell me or else I'll bash yer fuckin' skull in."

"Baby brother?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. He didn't recall Ran having one. Did he need to-

"Aoba, ya dumbass." Ran rolled his eyes, as if Izaya was the stupidest person on earth. "Who else?"

"Of course." Izaya's lips twisted into a half-smile. "Are you planning to beat him up again?" He hoped Ran managed to kill Aoba this time, or better yet, they both ended up killing each other. It would be killing two birds with one stone, getting two thrones out of his side.

Ran's eyes flashed, reflecting through his sunglasses. "That shit was yer fault!" He growled, looming over Izaya like a threatening storm. "Or did ya fuckin' forget!?" Because Ran hadn't. Especially since- "Ya used me to get to Aoba, ya bastard!" He glanced at his hands, gritting his teeth. He could still see the blood on his hands. Aoba's blood. Could still hear The Ryuugamine kid begging him to stop. Could still see the looks on the faces of The Blue Squares as they held Mikado back, trying their best not to intervene. Tried-

Ran gripped on his hammer. _'It was all your fault...'_ Fuck. What kind of big brother was he? How could he do something like that? Why? Why did Izaya even decide to use him like that? Like some fucking pawn. Why? "What the fuck do ya have against him, huh!?" He glared down at Izaya, lips curling with icy contempt. "Ya fuckin' piece of shit!"

_'I'm sorry, squirt. I promise I'll make it up to ya. But, first-'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Izaya smiled at him innocently, voice honeyed as his eyes mocked him. "I didn't do anything."

_'I'll make this bastard pay...'_ Ran grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Fuckin' lair!" He sneered, lifting Izaya off the ground. "What the fuck are you plannin'!?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Izaya cocked his head to the side, still smiling like he enjoyed this whole situation. As if Ran was playing right into his hand. "Could it be that someone like you is feeling-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ran cut in, slamming Izaya against a wall. "If ya pull shit like that ever again, I'll kill ya!"

"Ran-Kun, hasn't changed at all, I see," Izaya stated calmly as if he were merely talking to a temperamental five-year-old. "Still thinking up impractical situations. Though that's what I love about-"

"Fuck it!" Ran tossed Izaya to the ground. He would find Aoba by himself. Ran swung his hammer over his shoulder. But, first he was going to pay a visit to his old cellmate. He needed advice, and he obviously couldn't get it from Izaya so- "I'm leavin'" Ran turned around and sent Izaya a sharp glance over his shoulder. "If ya end up draggin' the squirt in your sick little game, I'll fuckin' beat ya to death." And with that, he was gone.

Izaya stood up, dusting off his pants. He laughed. _'Sorry, Ran-Kun, but I'm not the one you should be threatening. Because-'_

This time he wasn't the one pulling strings in the background.

They were all pieces in a twisted game of chess filled with deceit and death.

And...

The center of it all was-

_**D.O.L.L**_

Aoba opened the cabinet door and pulled out the first aid kit inside, before placing it onto the ground in front of him. He pulled up his shirt. The bandages around his torso were soaked with blood. He bit his lip as he peeled them away from his wound, before he focused on re-bandaging it, his hands trembled.

"D-Dammit..." He choked back a sob.

H-How...

How could he let things get so bad...?

Why? Why-

Nausea clawed at his throat. He tried to force down the bile. But he was too late. Instead of chunks of food, blood spewed out of his coughing, choking mouth. He heaved violently as another spray of crimson followed, staining the tiled floor.

By the end of it, Aoba was gasping for air. Tears mixing with blood. Breathing hrashly, He rolled up his sleeve. Snake-like markings were begging to coil around his arm, glowing a poisonous purple.

It burned...

It felt like someone had doused him with gasoline and set him on fire before running him over with their car.

"It hurts...."

_'I-I...I can't do this anymore...'_

The End

.

.

.

Wait...

.

.

.

What!?

.

.

.

_*gasps*_

_._

_._

_._

oops

.

.

.

I meant...

.

.

.

_*cough*_

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used dramatic irony. I thought I would never use something I learned in school in my fics. 
> 
> Dramatic irony is a literary technique, originally used in Greek tragedy, by which the full significance of a character's words or actions are clear to the audience or reader although unknown to the character.
> 
> So, in short Ran and Izaya's conversation happens while Aoba in the bathroom 'dying' (not literally)
> 
> Ran's gonna figure things out soon.
> 
> Also, what's up with Izaya tryin to get rid of Aoba all the time? 
> 
> I know but II ain't gonna tell ya, yet.


	13. Lies (what's the truth?) + Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens here, happens right after Chapter One and right before Chapter Four. So, bascailly this a flashback chapter

_A day ago...._

**Date:** Thrusday, December 17th 2015

**Time: 11: 45 AM**

**Location:** some unrealistic prison in Tokyo

ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ

_Jiro Akatsuki, now known as Ran's old cellmate was first introduced as a 27-year-old junkie. Though at first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell. Instead, you would think he was in his early twenties and wouldn't have touched a single drug in his life. But that would be wrong. You see, you can't judge a book by its cover until you've opened it up and read its pages._

_Everyone has a story and this is his._

_So, please sit back and relax as I tell you his tale._

_༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶_

_I'm so lonely....' (╯︵╰,) He blew a strand of blond hair from his face, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. Ever since Ran had gotten bailed out. He's been stuck here in this cold empty cell all alone._

_Loneliness was a vice on his heart, squeezing it with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. It killed him every day just a little bit more, stealing what was once his inner light and replacing it with a darkness that overshadowed each moment. It was what fueled his nightmares and kept him up at night. The only thing accompanying him were his thoughts and the soft murmurs of the prisoners next door._

_Jiro couldn't make out what they were saying. However, he had a guess as to what._

_So, he dramatically cleared his throat and started narrating their conversation._ _**(or at least how he imagined it going)** _

_**Prisoner One:** _ _The toilet is clogged again. (ᗒᗩᗕ)_

_**Prisoner Two:** _ _Agh, I told you not to eat that damn taco. But you never listen now, do you? (눈_눈)_

_**Prisoner One:** _ _It was either that or apple sauce!_

_('ー')_

_**Prisoner Two:** _ _You should have taken the apple sauce! (｀Д')_

_**Prisoner One:** _ _I'm allergic to apple sauce!_

_୧((_ _#Φ益Φ_ _#))୨_

_Jiro snickered as he imagined them start to bicker like an old married couple and-_

_His thoughts were cut off by slow heavy footsteps approaching his cell and stopping in front of it. Jiro sat up as he heard the jingling sound of keys and the creaking sound of his cell opening. "So...." He began as his eyes met with the guard who now stood below him. "....Am I in trouble?"_

_"No," The guard grunted. "You got a visitor."_

_"Really?" 「(°ヘ°) That was a little hard to believe. Nobody ever came to visit him. Probably because the people who would were either dead, forgot he existed or were to busy. Jiro always went with the last option. That they were to busy to stop by, it was easier to cope with. Give him a false sense of hope that they would come when they were free. That- "Do you know who?" a time would come when they did. Even-_

_"That's not my job," The guard told him. "I'm only an escort."_

_"Alright!" Jiro jumped down from his bunk and stretched. "So, how are you doing, Bob? I haven't seen you around."_

_"My name isn't Bob," The guard told him, rolling his eyes. "How can you get my name wrong? It's on my name tag. Can you read? Are you an idiot?"_

_"Shouldn't you be cuffing me?" Jiro lifted his hands, ignoring how the guard had just insulted him. "You'll get fired if you don't, you know?"_

_The guard turned on his heel, not bothering to cuff him. The guards, just like this one, didn't give a damn about their jobs. Sure, some of them did. But, most of them were just stuck up aristocrats that talked shit over tea and biscuits. Or at least that was how Jiro saw them as. Mostly-_

_The guard started walking, forcing Jiro to follow behind him as he walked out of the cell and past others._

_Unfortunately for him, Jiro took his silence as an opportunity to talk. He talked about anything and everything while leaving no room for the guard to respond or correct him every time he called him Bob._

_And-_

_They stopped in front of a door. 🚪_

_"What's your favourite food?" Jiro questioned as he watched the guard unlock the door. "Mines-"_

_The guard slammed the door open and shoved Jiro inside, the door closing shut behind him._

_"Rude!" Jiro yelled_ _**(even though the guard couldn't hear him through the door and was probably long gone by now),** _ _throwing his fist into the air. "This is why you don't have friends, Bob!" He kicked the door. "Asshole!" All Jiro had been trying to do was to be friends-_

_What he was completely oblivious to was the other person in the room except for the guards watching him quietly from a distance. The person stood up from where 'they' were seated and slowly crept up behind him, slithering their arms around his waist and blowing hot air into his ear._

_Jiro jumped, face going 50 shades of red as a squeak escaped him and the sound of laughter filled the room. It took him three seconds to realize who the culprit was. He turned around. "Renji! Shut up!" Jiro glared at him, punching him on the arm. "It's not funny! You scared the shit out of me!"_

_"Sorry, babe~." The culprit- Renji smirked, arms still around Jiro's waist as he pecked him on the lips. "I couldn't resist."_

_Jiro pushed him away. "Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose into the air like a temperamental five-year-old. "I'm not talking to you."_

_"Come on Ro Ro," Renji whined. "I said I was sorry."_

_When Jiro started giving him the silent treatment_ _**(for like about five minutes),** _ _Renji sighed. "I guess I'll have to eat all the chocolate myself then."_

_Jiro perked up. "What kind of_  
_chocolate?"_

_Renji reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of pocky. "This kind." He shook it as if he were shaking a bag of treats in front of a cat. "Thought ya would have gotten tired of eatin' crappy ass food, so I brought em'. But..." Renji lifted them over Jiro's head using their height difference to an advantage as Jiro tried to reach out for them as Renji continued talking: "....Since ya won't talk to me. Yer not gettin' any."_

_"Ehhh?" Jiro silently frowned, pouting. "But Ren, I am talking to you."_

_"Then give me a kiss." Renji placed a hand on his cheek, pursing his lips. "And I'll give em'."_ _𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼 𝓶𝒆 𝓹𝓵𝒆𝓪𝓼𝒆(ʃƪ˶˘ ﻬ ˘˶)_

_"Okay." Jiro went on his tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.(_

_^ ᴗ ^ )ε^ )_

_"Now, give."_

_"Alright." Renji handed them over. "Yer such a baby, ya know?"_

_"You're the one who married me. " Jiro stuck out his tongue. "So, you gotta deal with it."_

_Renji rolled his eyes before smiling. "I know."_

_"So...." Jiro began, munching on pocky as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "....Why are you here, anyway? You never come to visit."_

_"Well....." Renji pulled out a chair and sat down as well, expression turning serious. "....I need to borrow some money."_

_'Of course...' Jiro thought bitterly. "How much?"_

_"One million yen," Renji stated casually as if money grew on trees._

_"Is that it?" Jiro asked quietly, glancing at his lap as his hands formed into fists._

_Renji raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"_

_"Is that it all?" Jiro cut in, voice brittle as he glanced at him. "Is that all you came here for? Money? You didn't miss me at all, did you?"_

_"I did." Renji reached out for his hand. "I missed you."_

_"liar." Jiro pulled away. "If you did, you wouldn't have just come here to ask for money."_

_Renji flinched. "I-"_

_"Y-You're cheating on me, aren't you?" (ᗒᗩᗕ) Jiro's lips quivered. "T-That's why you haven't come until now."_

_"I-"_

_"I-It's a girl too, isn't it?" ｡･ﾟﾟ･( Д 。)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Jiro sniffed, tears brimming in his eyes. "You-"_

_"W-Wait, hold on!" (Дﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ) Renji exclaimed, waving his hands around. "You got the wrong idea! It's not like that at all!"_

_Jiro gave him the sad cat eyes. "Then, why?"_

_Renji started sweating. "Ummm, well...." How the hell was he supposed to tell Jiro he had lost the car? Well....if losing the car meant it had been picked up by an angry Shizuo and thrown across the street at Izaya as if it were a football but of course completely missed him, shredding metal and shattering glass as it flipped onto the asphalt._

_Renji had been lucky he hadn't been in that car. Yet, no amount of luck would save him from Jiro's wrath. Jiro was one of those people who didn't get angry easily. But when they did, they were scary as hell._

_So-_

_Renji felt a chill go down his spine. He was so dead. Deader than dead because holy fucking shit, he didn't only lose the car but the cat too. He let her out one day, and she never came back. If she was dead, Renji was going to die. To top it all off, he may or may not have pissed off some very powerful people in The Underworld. Bascailly, he was fucked. "Y-You see...." Renji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. ".....I might have sort of lost the car."_

_The temperature in the room dropped so fast it would put winters in Canada to shame. "You did what?" That car had been special as in it was the only thing Jiro's parents bother to give him before dying._

_Renji realizing that he was already covered in torrents of cold sweat and in deep shit, kept his muttering to himself. 'I should definitely not mention that I lost Peppa too. But-'_

_He gulped._

_"W-Well...." Renji started rambling, speaking fast and stammering on some of his words. He told Jiro everything, and when he was finished. Renji took a deep breath. "....I'm sorry cuz' all that shit happened I couldn't-"_

_He was cut off by Jiro kissing his lips. Renji's eyes widened briefly before kissing back. However-_

_Jiro pulled away. "It's fine." He smiled at him. "I love you."_

_"I'll make it up to ya." Renji smiled back at him, putting his hand on Jiro's and squeezing it. "I love you too."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I Promise,"_

_༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶_

_Renji was never able to keep his promise..._

_After all....._

_Dead pepole can't keep promises..._

_It just dies with them...._

_Rotting away like a corpse.._

  
_༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶_

  
_**True or Fals** _

_Did everything here really happen?_

_Or was it all a lie?_

  
_༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶_

Izaya didn't know how to feel right now. Was he supposed to be annoyed? Happy? Disgusted? Maybe, concerned? Or all of the above? How were you supposed to react to finding a corpse in your bathroom? Or at least he thought it was a corpse. Aoba wasn't moving, and Izaya doubted anyone could survive losing so much blood. But-

Izaya bent down and started poking him with a stick that somehow ended up in his hands.(The only logical explanation being that Izaya was secretly a magical girl). "Blueberry-Kun, if you're going to die," (￣︿￣)

he began. "Go die somewhere else." That was preferably not his apartment.

"Nuuuu..." ('Ａ｀。Aoba whined, swatting the stick away. ".....Five more minutes."

Izaya just rolled his eyes before he started debating between what to do with Aoba. He could leave him in his bathroom, or he could pick him up and dump him on the sofa and call Shinra. Izaya went with the latter. So, with that final decision. He did excatully that before going off to call Shinra.

He just hoped Shinra botherd to pick up.

Izaya didn't know how to feel right now. Was he supposed to be annoyed? Happy? Disgusted? Maybe, concerned? Or all of the above? How were you supposed to react to finding a corpse in your bathroom? Or at least he thought it was a corpse. Aoba wasn't moving, and Izaya doubted anyone could survive losing so much blood. But-

Izaya bent down and started poking him with a stick that somehow ended up in his hands.(The only logical explanation being that Izaya was secretly a magical girl). "Blueberry-Kun, if you're going to die," (￣︿￣)

he began. "Go die somewhere else." That was preferably not his apartment.

"Nuuuu..." ('Ａ｀。Aoba whined, swatting the stick away. ".....Five more minutes."

Izaya just rolled his eyes before he started debating between what to do with Aoba. He could leave him in his bathroom, or he could pick him up and dump him on the sofa and call Shinra. Izaya went with the latter. So, with that final decision. He did excatully that before going off to call Shinra.

He just hoped Shinra botherd to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiro last showed up in chapter one and was mentioned in two and six. And Renji was the dude that died in Chapter Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
